Taking Risks
by toorosyforyou
Summary: Best friends since day one. What happens when one of them develops feelings that are anything but friendly? Will the other feel the same? AH/OOC/ANY PAIRING *ONE-SHOT*


**HI GUYS! IT'S TOOROSYFORYOU! FORMERLY KNOWN AS AYOKI. THIS IS YET ANOTHER ONE SHOT, ENTIRELY UNRELATED TO THE OTHER ONE I POSTED. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY IT! I'LL BE WORKING ON A MULTI-CHAPTER SOON SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM Y'ALL! **

**XXtoorosyforyou**

* * *

Hello Internet,

I started this blog four months ago because I realized that I wouldn't be able to vent without it biting me in the ass two seconds later.

I haven't really had any intense drama to fill you guys in on. As my confidants you know that I'm really freaking boring. My best friend got back from Paris a couple of weeks ago so I haven't really had anything to vent about. We've been having a blast. I was kind of lonely without him, yes _him_ because he's been gone for like five months. Anyways! He's back to stay people! Woo hoo!

But here's the problem… _He_ is my problem. I mean we've always been close friends. Our parents are best friends so it always made sense! Ever since I was born he was always really affectionate with me. He would carry me _everywhere_ and always kiss my cheek, forehead, temple, hair or nose. It's not really a big deal for me… We even used to take showers together when we were little…

It's not a big deal for us to share drinks (even though I'm a major germaphobe and don't do that with anyone) or for me to lean my head against his shoulders or even lean into him! We've been two peas in a pod since birth! So here's the issue… He's decided he likes me… and well, instead of confronting me first he asked his parents and my parents _and his grandmother_ for permission to date me. So they all approved and assumed I was going to approve as well but I just don't know… I mean he's dated before and all his girlfriends have hated me. They were all skinny and skanky and he was obviously just being a horny teenage boy but why the sudden interest in me?

I don't even know if I like him back like that but everyone's been pressuring me to date him and I just don't know. Like today, he asked my parents if he could take me to his house tonight after school so he could make me dinner and so we can do homework together. I mean under different circumstances, if we were actually dating I'd find it adorable that he would ask my parent's permission first but this isn't that.

He wants to talk about our pending relationship status and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. So, being the coward I am decided to let him now at the last possible minute that I couldn't make it and I'm just gonna take the bus home but of course the world is against me and I have to confront him at his soccer practice.

Great. So I walked in very casually and tried to figure out how to alert him of my presence. Luckily, I didn't have to because he ended up shouting "hey babydoll!" as soon as he saw me while jogging over to me and grinning. Babydoll is yet another nickname from when we were tots.

ANYWAYS! Blushing nervously because _clearly_ the context has changed I manage to quickly say "I can't come over today. I'm just too tired. I just wanna get home, take off my makeup and change into sweats. Quickly do my homework, shower and just read." His face remains calm and neutral as he gently cups my face and says "listen baby, you have all that stuff at my place. I even have that book you wanted to read but please, _please_ come over. We have to talk. You know we do. At the very least, we need to clear the air because you my dear are very awkward. Why don't you sit in here during practice and finish your homework. When we get home, you can wash your face and take off your makeup and wear a pair of my sweats and a shirt. You can read while I make dinner and we can talk over dinner. Just _please?_ For the sake of our lifelong friendship we need to talk." I reluctantly agree which brings a huge grin to his face. He kisses my cheek and jogs back to his team.

Luckily I have no homework today because whatever I have to do isn't due until Monday. So I decided to sit here and blog what just happened.

Thinking about it, he's perfect for me. He's sweet, kind, considerate, funny, smart and gorgeous! He's athletic and he's always been there for me. He's been there since day one literally but… am I ready to date him?

Am I ready to date anyone at all? I mean I've never kissed a boy on the lips before. I've only ever kissed him and that was just occasionally on the cheek or something. I just don't know. I mean I feel like I trust him with my entire world and that's a fabulous thing because I don't trust anyone but my girl best friend. He makes me feel safe and special and he chases away all the bad feelings and all the negativity. He always makes me laugh and he just makes me happy. I value his opinion more than anyone else's and he makes my heart clench every time he smiles at me. He's just always there for me and it's so natural for me to just lean into him when we sit next to each other. Whenever he kisses me it's like he's injecting warmth into me.

As I texted all this to my best girl friend who goes to another school I start to realize maybe I do like him like that… and dating wouldn't be _that_ different right? We already get mistaken for a couple like all the freaking time. I'm broken out of my inner monologue by the vibration of my phone. It's my best friend. A normal best friend would say something like _maybe you have deeper feelings for him than you realize. _That's what you'd call a _fake_ best friend, my best friend is very real so the text that I got read:

_OUU GIRL. YOU LIKE HIM! YOU ARE CRUSHING? YOUR HEART IS CLENCHING? IT'S EITHER A HEART ATTACK OR YOU LIKE LIKE HIM. OH AND INJECTING WARMTH INTO YOU? IS THIS A CHICK FLICK? NAW, THIS IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND YOU LIKE HIM LIKE HIM AND YOU NEED TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE. MMKAY? I'VE GOT PRACTICE NOW, BUT GIRL DO WHAT YOU FEEL. XX _

She's the best. I've decided to man up and just tell him I feel the same way, I just don't want us to break up and then never speak again. He's been my best friend since I was born and I don't want anything to change that.

After practice he drives us to his place. As usual, we mindlessly chatter about everything and nothing at all. As he pulled up into his driveway he loosely reached for my hand. I squeezed his in his response and he smiled and kissed the hand that he held. "Thank you for coming." He said. "You were right, we do need to talk." I replied. He gasped playfully and said "_you_ admitting that _I _was right? We need to record this for future references." He let go of my hand, exited the car and walked around to my side to open my door and help me out, as usual.

Once inside we went up to his bedroom. He picked out two t-shirts and two pairs of sweatpants and handed me one of each, stating that he'd dress quickly and start dinner while I changed in his ensuite. When I walked out, he was no longer in his bedroom. I looked in the kitchen to find him sifting through the fridge. "Fuck." I hear him mutter. He rarely swears so I giggle and say "what? No pomegranate?" Pomegranate is _our _favorite fruit.

He turns around and his eyes go wide, his jaw is slightly slack. Haha. Anyways, he managed to recover quickly and says "wow". Eloquent right? He ends up saying "I love seeing you in my clothes". He closes the space between us and hugs me close to his body. When he releases me I sit on the kitchen island and say "so what was that about?" He replies with, I thought I could make us homemade burgers and fries because you haven't had a burger in forever and you love mine". I chuckle at his logic and say "well, do you have anything else you'd want to cook? Or we could order take out? And maybe we could talk while we wait for the take out?" He agrees with me almost immediately and says "what do you want?"

Normally girls would be all _I want a salad_ but this is him and this is me and I know we both find comfort in greasy food so I suggest_ Popeyes_. I guess he takes this as a bad thing as he reluctantly agrees. He already knows what I want so I head upstairs to his bedroom to browse his book shelf. _Yes he was telling the truth!_ He actually had the book I wanted to read, _Why we broke up by Daniel Handler_. I couldn't contain my excitement so I plopped myself down on his bed and started reading.

Three pages in I _feel a disturbance in the force_. He's plopped himself next to me and started to play with my hair. I bookmark my page and close the book. He chuckles and says "I should've known you would choose reading a book over talking to me". He doesn't seem offended but it doesn't stop me from getting flustered and saying "well! I got excited!" He laughs out loud and says "I bet I can get you even more excited." I blush profusely and push myself into a sitting position. "Listen bub, if we're gonna talk. We have to be sitting at a _table_." He agrees and leads me downstairs.

Time for the talk.

Before I get a chance to utter a single word he says "Listen, I just wanna lay out all my cards before you decide what you want." I nod. "I want you. I want to hold you and kiss you and be there for you. I want to do what we've been doing but be able to call you _mine_. I want to be able to say that I've got a girlfriend, someone who I care for deeply. I want us to continue with our movie nights and cuddling and carrying you around. I want to treat you like the princess you are and tell guys to stop checking out my girl. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you." I'm speechless.

You see, I knew the things we did were really couple-y but that's just how things were between us. Always. I take a deep breath and say "but why?" he moves to sit next to me and hold my hands between his. "Why?" He inquires, "because I've had a crush on you since I was three. You were two and I was jealous that you were hanging out with another boy. So, I kissed you. I want you because you're cute and funny. You're smart and you're genuine. You're so blunt, it's both hilarious and appreciated. You've never lied to me and you're there for me. You're loyal and I know you'll never let me down. You brighten up my worst days. You're my sunshine."

Again this boy renders me speechless. He continues and says "as much as I love finally being able to make _you_ speechless, baby you have to reply. Tell me right now. Be my girl or be my best friend or be both. You're choice." I was about to say I'd like to be both when the doorbell rung. He sighs. "Set the table, will you? I'll get the food." I do as he says.

Once we're all plated up, he gets up to get us drinks. I follow him into the kitchen. Before I can say a word he says "I get it, you just want to be friends. It's fine." He goes back to the dining room after getting us drinks. I stand there dumbfounded for four seconds. I speed walk back to the dining room where he is waiting for me to eat. I start to speak when he waves a hand and cuts me off "it's fine really. I even expected it. Let's eat."

Being the calm and collected girl I am, I walked over to him and said "will you just shut up for one second? I like you okay? I _like like _you. I've never dated anybody so I can't guarantee I'll be any good at this but I _like _you and I'm willing to try it out and be your girl _and_ your best friend."

I left _him_ speechless this time. Bored with his silence, I reach down and kiss him _on the lips_. It seems to have broken him out of his trance and he eagerly kissed me back.

We spend the rest of the night cuddling, kissing and eating. I manage to read my book while he does his homework. I'm glad I took this risk. I'm glad we're together. This will be my last blog post for a while or maybe forever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
